


War of the Roses: Domesticity

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: War of the Roses enjoying domestic bliss.War of the Roses (lancaster, white knight, white rose)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss: *opens the door to the master bedroom

Ruby: *asleep, splayed out on the bed, half covered by the blanket*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Ruby: *groan*

Weiss: *walks over to the curtains and opens them up, letting the sunlight in*

Ruby (fearfully): AAAHHHH!

Weiss: *elegantly walks over to the bed and elegantly sits on it*

Weiss: *gently places her hand on Ruby's... she was unsure...*

Weiss: Ruby-dear, it's breakfast.

Ruby: The worst meal of the day!

Weiss: *gently shake's Ruby*

Ruby: *pokes her head out of the quilt at the foot of the bed and grabs Weiss' leg*

Weiss: *jumps momentarily*

Weiss: You can play after breakfast.

Ruby: Pfftt.

Weiss: *stands up, looking at Ruby*

Weiss: If you do not give up, Jaune will get all of my affections.

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the cheek*

Ruby: *tries to grab's empty air as Weiss stands up*

Ruby: *huffs*

Weiss: *salaciously walks off*

Ruby: Stupid lady stilts... stupid sexy ass...

Weiss: *looks over her shoulder*

Weiss: I guanrantee that your posterior would be as sexy as mine if you wore them yourself.

Ruby: Uh-huh? And how I am going to fight in them?!

Weiss: Practice, of course.

Weiss: *sashays out of the room*

Ruby: *huffs*

Ruby: Wait, who cooked?

Jaune: *making loud noises outside*

Ruby: Nooo!

Weiss (as she walks away): Breakfast.

* * *

Ruby: *glares at her plate*

Jaune: *eats his obviously burnt toast*

Ruby: *glares*

Jaune: Come on, eat up.

Ruby: I suppose... it's less burnt than last time...

Jaune: *forcefully cuts up his overcooked eggs and pulls it into his mouth*

Ruby: *nervously looks at her food*

Jaune (admonishingly): Ruby...

Ruby: *eats her burnt toast*

Jaune (to Weiss): It's wonderful.

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Jaune (admonishingly): Ruby...

Ruby: I'm eating.

Ruby: *vigorously eats her breakfast*

Weiss: I'm... I'm so sorry...

Jaune: *places his hand on Weiss' leg*

Jaune: It's wonderful.

Weiss: It is...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: We all... know... it's not...

Ruby: Oh, come on... it's... less burnt... than last time...

Weiss: *sniffs*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the cheek*

Ruby: *kisses Weiss on her other cheek*

Weiss: *weak smile*

Ruby: You'll get it, eventually. Come on, even I learned to make breakfast.

Weiss: *nervously looks down*

Weiss: *finds herself being pulled into Jaune's lap*

Ruby: *scoffs*

Jaune: I'M... already done eating.

Ruby: *starts filling her mouth*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the neck*

Ruby: *glares momentarily*

Ruby: *chugs her juice*

Ruby: *burps*

Ruby: Ready.

Weiss: I think you could probably use a shower.

Ruby: *visibly sniffs at Jaune*

Ruby: I think Jaune... could use one... too...

Weiss: If you promise to lotion me up after, I'd be happy to join you two.

* * *

Weiss: *lays nude on a towel on the tile floor of the bathroom (a suggestion of Blake's from Menagerie baths)*

Ruby: *rubs lotion up and down Weiss' body*

Jaune: *scrubbing himself in the shower*

Jaune: Sun's barely up, and you girls already have me dirty.

Weiss: I'm pretty sure the yardwork did that for you, dear.

Jaune: Nothing compared to what we did when we got in the shower.

Ruby: Weiss cleaned you up after that.

Jaune: Uh-huh. That's totally why I'm scrubbing.

Weiss: I don't mean to quash your entrepreneurial spirit, but did you really need to do so much before breakfast?

Jaune: I'm... guessing you've never had... to do yardwork...

Weiss: *shyly looks away*

Ruby: *swats her butt*

Ruby: It's not like this is news for us.

Weiss: *gently rubs her butt*

Ruby: *swats her hands away*

Ruby: I have lotion to rub in.

Weiss: Okay, yes, I have had... a privileged... upbringing... but what does this have to do with?..

Jaune: Don't know why, but if you start work later in the day, you get less done... and it gets hot...

Ruby: Later in the day is for relaxing and playtime.

Weiss: Says the girl who did not want to get out of bed.

Ruby: *starts squeezing Weiss' butt*

Jaune: We'll have a garden fit for a Schnee.

Weiss: *nervously looks at Jaune*

Jaune: *drops his head*

Jaune: Okay, no it won't...

Weiss: Good thing I did not marry a Schnee, I married you.

Ruby: Uh?..

Weiss: Yes, yes.

Jaune: See, if I... married... a... DIFFERENT... Schnee... that would make slightly more sense.

Ruby: *jiggles Weiss' butt*

Weiss: *sighs*

Weiss: And just which one would you marry?

Jaune: *steps out of the shower, toweling himself off*

Jaune: Winter would be obvious.

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Ruby: *stars oscillating her butt jiggling*

Jaune: What about your mother? I could be your daddy.

Ruby: *burst out with giggles*

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: *swats back at her*

Weiss: Must you keep playing with my butt like that?!

Ruby: Uh?.. yeah?..

Jaune: She does have other things that need lotion.

Ruby: *starts running her hands down Weiss' legs*

Ruby: Weiss has always had really pretty legs.

Jaune: They are gorgeous.

Jaune: *grabs Ruby by her butt*

Weiss: Not that I am opposed, but we did just bathe...

Jaune: *kisses Ruby on the side of the head*

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the side of the head*

Jaune: I'm going shopping. Did you girls want anything?

Weiss: I was hoping to do some shopping myself, if you could be so kind?..

Jaune: We're not going to spend all day clothes shopping, are we?

Ruby: What he said.

Weiss: Of course not. I have already narrowed it down to a few exceptionally lovely ones. I just need you to make the final decision.

Ruby: Is that all?

Weiss: There is also some for Ruby.

Ruby: Wha?.. But?..

Weiss: *rolls over under Ruby*

Weiss: You cannot wear the same drab clothes and dull underwear everyday, dear.

Ruby: But... but... Okay, red cape.

Weiss: Cloak.

Ruby: I wear a red cape!

Weiss: And that is the only thing of note you do.

Jaune: *starts tickling Ruby*

Ruby: *giggles*

Ruby: Alright, alright, I'll go.

Jaune: Love you, girls.

Weiss: And we, you, Jaune-dear.

Jaune: Now, Rubes, please don't take too long molesting her.

Weiss: *sits up and kisses Ruby on the lips*

Weiss: You've had your fun, dear. We don't want to leave Jaune-dear waiting too long.

Ruby: *leans down to kiss Weiss*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617187111126319104/war-of-the-roses-domesticity-part-iii) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: *nervously stands outside a lingerie store*

Ruby: Are you sure this is... for us?.. Because it seems like it's for Jaune.

Weiss: Don't tell me your heart doesn't flutter when Jaune tells you that you are gorgeous.

Ruby: *blushes*

Weiss: The secret about girls is that we feel our best when we look our best, and we look our best when we feel our best.

Ruby: You lost me.

Weiss: *tugs her into the store*

* * *

Ruby: *blushes looking at herself in the mirror*

Weiss (whispering into her ear): You look gorgeous.

Ruby: Do you... do you think Jaune will love it?..

Weiss (whispering): Do you?

Ruby: *nods*

Weiss (whipsering): Then I think he'll agree.

* * *  
Weiss: *stops in front of a shoe store, tugging Ruby to a stop beside her*

Ruby: What is it?

Ruby: *sees Weiss staring at black slants*

Ruby: Wait...

Weiss: *smiles as she looks Ruby in the eyes*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the lips*

Ruby: *let's herself get pulled into the store*

* * *

Ruby: *spends a couple minutes unbuckling her boots*

Ruby: *nervously sits on a bench*

Weiss: *slips the slants onto her feet*

Weiss: *starts attaching the straps going up Ruby's leg*

Ruby: Okay, I like the straps.

Weiss: *wry smile*

Weiss: *helps Ruby to her feet*

Ruby: Okay, so the plan is for you to hold me up while I wear my ladystilts... even if they are pretty badass.

Weiss: Once you get used to this, we could maybe get you ones that have spikes.

Ruby: That would be pretty badass.

Ruby: *turns away from the mirror, looking over her shoulder*

Ruby: And my butt does look really good.

Weiss: *swats Ruby's butt*

Ruby: Alright, alright, I'll try them.

Weiss: *wry smile*

* * *

Jaune: *walks around the corner with bags in his hands*

Jaune: Oh, my...

Weiss: *nudges Ruby*

Weiss: See?, I told you.

Ruby: *nervously looks around*

Jaune: *stares*

Weiss: *kisses Ruby on the cheek, forcing her to look at Jaune*

Jaune: So, uh... you... you look good...

Ruby: You don't think it's too much? I don't know... I don't have the best track record in ladystilts.

Ruby: *wobbles a bit*

Jaune: *steps towards her, briefly moving his hands towards her before remembering all of the bags*

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: *looks over to a bench*

Weiss: Perhaps over here?

Jaune: *nods and walks over*

Jaune: *starts putting down his bags, before digging his fingers into one of them*

Jaune: *pulls out a pair of chokers, holding them out to the girls*

Weiss: It's lovely.

Weiss: *grabs the white and blue choker*

Ruby: *grabs the black and red choker*

Ruby: I know what this is for?

Weiss: *gives Ruby a questioning look*

Weiss: It is not... to make us look good?

Weiss: *affixes her choker*

Ruby: I saw it in movies on Jaune's tablet.

Jaune: *nearly coughs up a lung*

Jaune: One, private, two, this is NOT what this is about?

Weiss: *gives the pair of them a questioning look*

Ruby: Oh, come, I love the videos you watch.

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: *breathes in deeply*

Weiss: Perhaps this is not the best place to have this conversation?

* * *

Jaune: *puts away the food in the kitchen and walks to the living room*

Jaune: *nervously looks around the corner*

Weiss: We ARE having this conversation, thank you very much.

Jaune: *slinks into the living room and sits down without looking up*

Weiss: So, Ruby showed me a few of these videos, and I have to say I'm disappointed. I mean, we're your wives... why didn't you just ask us to do these things?..

Jaune: *looks at up her with a shocked look*

Weiss: I know... I have a bit of a reputation for being an... ice... princess... but...

Weiss: *blushes and looks away*

Weiss: Did you think I didn't want to try some of these things? Some of these things that can only be done with one man and two... or more... women...

Jaune: Uh?..

Weiss: You are our beau, and we wish to treat you as such.

Jaune: *shyly nods*

Weiss: And Ruby, Jaune is upset that you violated his privacy.

Ruby: Okay, but he left them on his tablet, and I was just curious... and oh - my - good - god are they hot?

Weiss: Then perhaps the good gentleman can share?

Jaune: *looks at her questioning*

Jaune: You just... made gentleman... and sharing porn... the... I honestly don't know...

Weiss: We want you to share... and you want us to respect your privacy. If you could share more, I'm sure I could convince our belle to be a bit less curious.

Ruby: But... the porn... so hot... want to try some of it...

Weiss: Then we shall. Why don't we start with this one?

Weiss: *lifts up a video and briefly plays it, showing two women, one laying on the other, kissing as a man thrusts from behind*

Jaune: *jaw slack, but finds himself nodding*

Ruby: *bends down to start unbuckling her slants*

Jaune: No, leave them on.

Weiss: *self-assured smile*

Weiss: I told you.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune sat on a couch, with Weiss bringing in coffee.

Weiss (while pouring coffee): So, what did we learn?

Ruby: That you're as kinky as we are.

Weiss: Not exactly the lesson I wanted to teach you... but true, none the less.

Weiss: *passes a cup to Jaune*

Jaune: *takes a sip*

Weiss: *looks him in the eyes*

Jaune: *gives Weiss a questioning look*

Weiss: You learned to try to open up to us more about your desires?

Weiss: *supportive huff*

Jaune: *nods and sips his black coffee*

Weiss: *starts shoveling sugar into a cup, while looking at Ruby*

Ruby: *awkward smile*

Weiss: And you learned to simply ask instead of taking.

Weiss: *holds the cup to Ruby*

Ruby: *nervously reaches out to it*

Weiss: *does not give Ruby the cup*

Ruby: *eyes wide with recognition*

Ruby: Please!

Weiss: *hands Ruby the cup*

Weiss: I swear you two will be the death of me. Perhaps a little death, but that is neither here nor there...

Weiss: *nervously looks between the two*

Weiss: *breathes a sigh of relief as neither get the reference*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/617277615292694529/war-of-the-roses-domesticity-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
